


It Isn't Hell If Everybody Knows...

by cutthroatfics



Series: ANTI Drabbles [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom T'Challa, Dom/sub, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthroatfics/pseuds/cutthroatfics
Summary: Erik is aggravated but sits through all of the council meetings without incident and T'Challa rewards him for it, in the throne room, on Erik's throne.





	It Isn't Hell If Everybody Knows...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is "The Edge of Glory" from an ask meme, "public" from my kink bingo card and the anti drabbles.
> 
> Special thanks to my beta, baetchalla, for looking this over.

The sun was low in Birnin Zana by the time the Taifa Ngao had left the meeting chamber. Each and every member of the Council had frayed Erik's nerves like rope and with each passing second he got closer to peeling the skin off their bodies and feeding it to them. T'Challa had reached over from his throne to Erik's beside him and ran the width of his palm over Erik's exposed stomach and whispered in his ear, _Wait_. Erik scowled but he rested easy on the heavy promise.

 

As the door closed behind the Council members T'Challa raised a hand to the advancing Okoye. “There is no need to wait for me today, Okoye. I would like to spend some time going over a few things with N'Jadaka and I'm afraid it will keep you from other duties.”

 

Okoye gave Erik's hunched posture and twitching fingers a quick glance before nodding. “Yes, my king. I will oversee the new initiates.”

 

T'Challa nodded magnanimously and waited until the doors closed in on them. Erik opened his mouth while T'Challa tapped his kimoyo beads. The wide windows of the chamber darkened until they were not visible from the outside.

 

“What–” Erik intoned as T'Challa got up from his throne and kneeled before Erik's matching one. T'Challa reached down and removed Erik's shoes and slid his hands over Erik's thighs. He was loosening Erik's pants before he managed to give an answer.

 

“You were very patient today N'Jadaka so I am going to reward you, –” T'Challa stated pulling at Erik's linen pants. Erik's muscles lifted him in the familiar memory of T'Challa removing his pants. “Anyone could walk in on us,” T'Challa informed him as he wrapped his hand around the full weight of Erik's cock. The flesh, impossibly warm and alive in his hand. He leaned down and scented Erik's desire. “Anyone looking in the windows can see their king on his knees for you, N'Jadaka.” Erik was helpless as tangy precome seeped out of his cock.

 

T'Challa's tongue slid over the sensitive flesh of cock and sucked the tangy flavor of him from the spongy head of his cock. “All for you, my love.”

 

“Bae?” Erik asked as T'Challa leaned down to lick over the sensitive skin of his balls. He laved them over and over until Erik begged him to stop.

 

“Like the pit of a peach.” T'Challa hummed to himself before he ran the rough pad of his tongue up the length of Erik's cock. “Hold on as long as you can. You can come when you ask.” Erik gave him an inarticulate, _huh,_ before cursing as T'Challa slid his warm, moist mouth over Erik's cock.

 

T'Challa breathed in the strong heavy aroma of Erik's desire as he sank once more over the full length of his cock. The skin of Erik's sex was familiar his tongue and he charted new paths over old territory before sliding wetly off. He tapped the thick length against his cheek and looked up at Erik.

 

“Fuck,” He groaned as T'Challa sank back down on his cock. The suction was wicked and moist and he loved it. “I ain't ever had my dick sucked the way you do it, baby.” Erik praised as T'Challa hummed and pulled him further down on his throne. “Act like you gonna fucking die without this dick.”

 

T'Challa groaned before he spread Erik's legs with his shoulders. He pulled Erik's thighs over his shoulders before he reached a hand around one to grab Erik's cock. “I am that remarkable, hmm?” T'Challa questioned as he pressed a slicked finger over Erik's opening and he delighted in the loosen, skin he found there. “It seems you are still loose from this morning. Would you like more?”

 

“More what–” Erik gasped as T'Challa pressed a finger into him. T'Challa didn't even bother easing in two fingers; there was one then there was three with no breathing room in between and Erik choked on his desire.

 

“More.” T'Challa said as he stuck his tongue in the slit of Erik's cock. He fit his lips over the tip of Erik's cock and sucked quickly over and over the sponge-like flesh. He sank further down and twisted his head as he pulled up and sank back down. He pushed his fingers forward and nudged Erik's prostate as he swallowed around Erik's cock.

 

“Please,” Erik begged, scratching short nails over T'Challa's shoulders. T'Challa lifted and sank shallowly over and over with his mouth and fingers until Erik sobs. “My love, please. My king–”

 

T'Challa pulled off for a precious few seconds and rasped, _You have my permission,_ before swallowing Erik down. Tears streamed out of Erik's eyes as pulse after pulse of cum filled T'Challa's mouth and he sucked down greedily, pressing more and more out of Erik by pushing on his prostate.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment if you liked this.


End file.
